1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device capable of transmitting to a predetermined destination images read from an object, such as a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image reading device having an image transmitting capability. In such a device, an image read from an object can be transmitted to a predetermined destination. It has also been known to transmit an image to a predetermined email address if a character recognition function provided in the image reading device indicates that a prescribed character string is contained in the image.